Jackie-Lynn Littlefeather
Cannon Ball, North Dakota, U.S. |Education = University of North Dakota (B.A.) |Party = Democratic |Spouse = Michael Vonn (m. 1978) |Children = 2 |Religion = }} Jackie-Lynn Littlefeather (born July 1, 1950) is an American politician and civil rights activist who is the senior United States Senator from North Dakota, in office since 2002. Prior to being elected to the senate, she worked as a lobbyist for Native American rights throughout North Dakota and Washington, D.C. Littlefeather is a member of the Democratic Party. Littlefeather was born in Cannon Ball, North Dakota on the Standing Rock Indian Reservation. A member of the Hunkpapa group of the Lakota tribe, Littlefeather graduated from the University of North Dakota with a degree in American Indian studies. Following her graduation, she became a lobbyist for Native American rights, highly prevalent throughout the 1970s, 80s, and 90s. In 2002, Littlefeather announced her candidacy for United States Senate in North Dakota. Initially considered to be an outside challenger, Littlefeather went on to win the election in a close race. She was reelected in 2008 and 2014. In the senate, Littlefeather is the chairwoman of the United States Senate Committee on Indian Affairs, and has held that position since 2004. She has been named the most powerful Native American in the world by Time, and is the first Native American to be elected to the United States Senate. Early life, education, and career Littlefeather was born in Cannon Ball, North Dakota on the Standing Rock Indian Reservation to Hunkpapa Lakota parents Eagle Littlefeather and Faith Buffalo Heart. She was raised with two elder sisters; Moonbeam and Rose, and one younger brother; Wolf. Growing up, the family lived in poverty and earned little over $200 per month. Littlefeather attended the Selfridge Public School system, where she was her class's valedictorian, class president, and president of the American Indian Culture club. Littlefeather graduated from high school in 1968, and enrolled in the University of North Dakota on a full academic scholarship, becoming the only member of her graduating class to attend college. She graduated with a bachelor's degree in American Indian studies in 1972. Following her graduation from college, Littlefeather remained in Grand Forks, North Dakota and did not return home to the reservation. In Grand Forks, Littlefeather worked for various nongovernmental organizations devoted to Native American rights. After the Wounded Knee incident in 1973, Littlefeather became associated with the American Indian Movement, with whom she worked for several years. In 1986, she moved to Washington, D.C., where she began a career working as a lobbyist for Native American civil rights. Political career Littlefeather first began her political career in 1994 when she unsuccessful ran for North Dakota's at-large congressional district's seat in the House of Representatives. She was defeated in a large margin by Dale Thomas in the Democratic primary. Afterwards, Littlefeather stayed away from politics until announcing her candidacy for United States Senate in January 2002, winning the Democratic primary during summer 2002. She went on to face Republican nominee Richard Gary in the general election in November 2002. While Gary was expected to win, Littlefeather defeated him by one percentage-point. She was later reelected in both 2008 and 2014, garnering much higher levels of support from voters. Committees *'Committee on Appropriations' **Subcommittee on Commerce, Justice, Science, and Related Agencies **Subcommittee on Labor, Health and Human Services, Education, and Related Agencies **Subcommittee on State, Foreign Operations, and Related Programs *'Committee on Energy and Natural Resources' **Subcommittee on National Parks (Ranking Member) **Subcommittee on Public Lands, Forests and Mining *'Committee on Rules and Administration' *'Committee on Indian Affairs' (Chairwoman) Leadership In 2004, Littlefeather was appointed chairwoman of the Committee on Indian Affairs. She became a ranking member of the Subcommittee on National Parks in 2011. Personal life Littlefeather began a relationship with high school science teacher Michael Vonn in 1976, while they were living in Grand Forks, North Dakota. The two eventually married in 1978, having dual Christian and Native American wedding ceremonies. Littlefeather kept her birth surname after their marriage. The couple has two sons; Michael John Jr. (born August 15, 1979) and Lucas Alexander (born July 27, 1981). After returning to North Dakota in 1990, the family settled in Fargo, North Dakota, where Littlefeather claims residency. After becoming a senator, Littlefeather and Vonn purchased a house in Bethesda, Maryland, where they reside during congress sessions. Vonn was employed as a high school biology teacher at Georgetown Day School in Washington, D.C., until retiring in 2007. Category:1950 births Category:20th-century American politicians Category:20th-century women politicians Category:21st-century American politicians Category:21st-century women politicians Category:Democratic Party United States Senators Category:Female United States Senators Category:Lakota people Category:Living people Category:Native American activists Category:Native Americans' rights activists Category:North Dakota Democrats Category:People from Cannon Ball, North Dakota Category:People from Fargo, North Dakota Category:United States Senators from North Dakota Category:University of North Dakota alumni